Vocal Reign
by DarkHeartsMilitary
Summary: 'We are a band called Vocal Reign. My name is Hatsune Miku, these are my friends, the other band members. Len, Rin and Kaito. Luka is my backup. We travel in our tour bus to our concerts. Welcome, to Vocal Reign.'  Yeah it sucks.


**Alright. To be perfectly honest, this is a role-play. I know, shut up. I wrote this, it's hard. But I have to use something to get over my writers block don't I?**

_The story: We're on a tour bus going round places. I don't know it's a role-play. Len, Rin, Kaito, Miku and the occasional Miku twin. I forget her name. Our band is called 'Vocal Reign'._

Miku and Kaito stood on the edge of the stage, smiling, ready to sing. Len and Rin stood about a metre away. Len, irked slightly at the amount of fans screaming Kaito's and Miku's names. Miku swallowed, and waved, as the lights exposed the band, Vocal Reign, on stage. Wind generators blew in their faces, making Miku's pigtails flow back. "Heeeey!" She yelled, clapping her hands above her head in time with Kaito, as the fans in the crowd copied her movements. "You know what time it is for now!"

Kaito smiled, as the fans screamed back. "Yeah!"

"Come on!" He screamed. "Let me hear you scream!"

Miku smirked. "Let's go!" She screamed, as the blue red and orange neon spot lights ran around the stage and Japanese hype music started. Kaito danced down the catwalk runway, singing, while fans attempted to throw themselves onto the stage. He laughed and beckoned her down. "Come on!"

She smiled, and followed him down. Kaito smiled. "Let's go! Can I hear ya!" He back flipped, landing next to Miku, who cartwheeled around him. Kaito took her hand, as the Fangirls cried out, and spun her quickly. At the end of the introduction, Miku landed into his arms, smiling. Kaito smiled back, and pushed her back up, as she started her solo. He soon joined in, and some girls got so excited, they fainted. The music turned to loud rock, and Kaito laughed, putting up his mic and starting to dance. Miku also put hers up, and turned on her head mic, a random fan screamed out that she had to have Kaito, while watching him dance. Miku sniggered, standing at the edge of the stage, then, taking a run up, she did a round off with six back hand springs and landing with a back tuck. Kaito laughed, as Miku flipped her bangs out her face, singing, walking down the catwalk.

Kaito ran down the catwalk and did a front flip landing on a hand spring. Miku closed her eyes and ended on a high note, some fans had to cover their ears.

The song ended. Rin and Len ran out the back exit, as the lights flashed off, and a trap door opened under the singers, dropping them so when the fans saw the stage as the lights flickered back on, they had disappeared.

She smiled, and walked to the dressing rooms, looking at Kaito. "Great job!" She breathed, tired.

"Yeah." Kaito mumbled modestly, walking to his dressing room to change clothes and get a drink of water.

Miku sat on a chair in the performer's room, after changing into a small black dress. She curled her hair, getting ready for the after show autographs. Len stood against the wall behind her, giving her the evils. Miku saw him, as he didn't turn away in time.

"Len, are you ok?" She out down the curling iron, walking over to him.

Len gave her a fake smile. "I'm fine. You go…talk to those fans of yours!" He gritted his teeth.

Kaito, feeling very protective of Miku, and temperamental, walked over. "Time to do autographs!" He walked out with Miku, who immediately started signing and posing for pictures. Len was about to walk away, when Kaito turned. "Watch who you're talking to." He went up behind Miku, and started signing and posing. Len sighed.

"Yeah, you two do that. I'm going back to the bus."

Angered by nothing in particular, Kaito turned and yelled at Len's face. "You're SO lucky I'm older than you!" Len's fake smile faded. "Or I would hit you right now!"

Miku looked back. "You guys! Chill! Ok?" She said calmly.

Len's face darkened, as he kicked Kaito in the balls. "Good luck!" He said sarcastically, running to his room on the bus, slamming the door, and collapsing on his bed in tears.

Miku looked at Kaito, shocked at his outburst. Kaito knelt to the ground, and punched the floor. He then stood back up, winked at the fangirls, and walked towards the tour bus.

"Kaito! Come back!" Miku yelled, running after him, as the press ran after them, trying to find out details of what just happened. Kaito stopped abruptly.

"What!" He yelled, sending the press running.

Len watched from his window sadly, then pulled the curtains shut and curled into a ball on his yellow covers.

Miku grabbed Kaito's arm, pulling him gently onto the bus, and sat on the couch. "He's just jealous." She sighed sadly. "Don't be mad." She leaned back on the couch. "Still, he didn't really hurt you, did he?" She grinned.

Unaffected by her cheeriness, Kaito sighed. "Don't get mad, don't get mad… do you know how many times I've been picked on, thrown around, hit, smashed, anything you can think of. Just because I'm different? The only reason fans love me, is my voice…"

Miku gave him a worried look, which Kaito saw, and realised he was being **(AN: OOC?) **ridiculous. "I'm fine." He smiled, looking out a window, seeing the rain race down the glass.

Inside his room, Len nibbled at the skin of his fingers, hungry but afraid to go outside the safety of his room. He sighed when he tasted blood. "I'm gonna turn emo before I know it at this rate…" He mumbled darkly.

Back in the main room, Miku smiled sadly at Kaito. "That's not why I like you." She told him lovingly, pulling him onto the couch next to her.

Kaito smiled. "I know. You told me that when you were little, it was always after you tripped over your hair."

Back in Len's room, Len rolled over, facing the window. His eyes red from tears. He shivered as rain from the open window landed on his bear skin. He then realised they were moving.

"Not that many autographs today then?" He yelled through the door.

Kaito didn't say anything, and concentrated on his computer. Miku didn't hear him, as she was up with the driver, asking him if the rain would delay them at all. Miku then came back and hugged Kaito close.

Len flopped back on the bed, changed into blue jeans and a black t-shirt. "Fine," He whispered sadly. "Go be your new egotistical self."

Miku smiled, as she hugged Kaito closer. "I'm serious. Your voice isn't what makes you special. It's that, and everything else." She whispered fondly.

Len rolled into the cold rain, dripping from the window. "You were better before you changed." He whispered.

Miku let go of Kaito. "I'll be right back." She smiled, and going to Len's door, knocking on it, before entering. "Len, are you alright?"

Said boy growled quietly. "I'm fine. Just... tired." He lied, only to make Miku think he was alright. "Shut the door on your way out, please."

But Miku persisted. She shut the door behind her, and sat on the end of Len's bed. "What's wrong, you're always so nice! And right now, well, you're not."

Len swallowed, unable to reply. Miku looked at him and sighed. "You can tell me, you're not the only one who may be insecure."

"I'm not insecure!" He hissed in pure denial, trying not to show his red bloodshot eyes to her.

Miku glared, hair covering her eyes. "Well I am!"

Len sighed. He didn't feel too well right now, and didn't think he could deal with it. "Just…please. Leave." He then thought for a moment. "Miku… when was the last time I ate?"

Miku stood up, angry. "How am I supposed to know! Last night, you wouldn't leave your room, again!"

In the other room Kaito typed fast, in short taps, in an attempt to block out the argument. Len's head felt like it was being ripped into, and he barely heard Miku's next words as he tried to remember.

"Fine! I'll go! But don't think anyone is gonna take your shit!" She slammed the door.

Len clutched his head in pain, then he gulped, knowing full well she couldn't hear him. "Miku…I don't think I've eaten in a week…" He whispered, wincing as Miku slammed her room's door.

Kaito fell asleep on the couch of the bus, trying to block everything out. Besides, he was tired.

Len tried to get up, to get something to eat, but found his arms could barely lift him up. His legs felt weak, he felt tired and dizzy, and his head felt like it was going to explode. A nap wouldn't hurt right now… would it?

Meanwhile, Miku had her face in her pillow, cursing like a sailor. She didn't understand why Len had changed. Was it her fault?

Len rolled over, and nearly feel asleep, rain rolling down his face like tears. His eyes were still red from earlier, and he couldn't call out.

Miku relaxed slightly, picking a book to read to help her calm down. She smiled as she found her favourite book, Ingo. Opening it, she began to read.

Len began to feel hotter, as a hacking cough erupted from his throat.

Miku, still slightly irritated, yelled at the coughing Len. "Len! Stop it, I'm trying to read!"

Len tried to apologise, but the coughs kept coming. Eventually, something else began creeping up his throat. Miku stomped over to his room, annoyed to hell that he wasn't stopping. "Len I told-LEN!" She ran over, slamming the window shut, and sitting him up on his bed. Blood speckled the blue carpet in front of Len as sweat dripped from his face. Eventually, he ran to his cupboard and pulled out a plastic bowl to be sick in. Miku's eyes filled with tears as she pulled him slowly to the bathroom, just incase.

"Len, what happened to the sweet kid I knew?" She sobbed, rubbing his back gently.

Len let out a whimper, and threw up. It burnt at his throat, and he started crying. Miku cried with him.

"I want the old Len back…" She whispered.

Len let out a hoarse whisper. "What happened to the confident leek loving Miku-?" He threw up again.

Kaito, awakened by all the noise, walked to the bathroom. "What's going-OH!" He held his nose and gagged.

Miku looked up, her pigtails ran out across the floor. "I don't know Len…" She directed her eyes at Kaito. "He needs help!"

Len, too hot, tired, sweaty, and upset to care, let out another whimper, and shuddered.

"Don't bother…" Len whispered. "It's not like I'm important." He whined pitifully, and shuddered again.

Miku's bangs covered most of her face, and mascara ran down her cheeks, worried so much about Len, and what he was saying. "Len, you can be a bitch sometimes, but you're part of this band! This is the only family we have and care for, and you're a part of it!" Her voice crackled slightly at the end.

"Miku, calm down." Kaito said in a calm voice. "Len, the band cares for you, Rin cares for you, and I care for you as a little brother!"

"Not worth it." He whispered, disorientated. "Not worth enough…"

Miku smiled at Kaito, touched, as the last of her shed tears dripped off her cheeks.

"Pretty eyes…" Len muttered, still disorientated. "Pretty blue eyes…"

Miku looked down, clearing up the sick, and Len, around the bus. Len coughed again, a faint splatter of blood on his lips. Miku's blue eyes dulled as she closed them, still saddened by Len's sickness. Kaito wiped the blood off Len's lips. "You are worth something Len." He said, picking him up and laying him on the couch, and then sat beside him.

Miku sat in her rocking chair on the other side of the room, and rocked slowly, her eyes closed as Len whispered something that couldn't quite be made out. Miku's eyes opened, a vacant look in them as she stared at Len's sleeping form. Kaito smiled and also fell asleep, his head tilted towards Len, who coughed then mumbled, "Fell like a monster…" Harshly in his sleep.

Miku told the driver he could take a break, which he did, and walked out into the heavy rain, and accidently shorting out her wiring. She took a step back to the purple tour bus, and sparks flew off her. Her eyes faded to black, as she fell into a puddle, body on the ground like she was sprinting in a dream.

Meanwhile, Len shot up screaming, sweat flying off him. His left hand held him up, while his right hand covered his right eye, tears flowing freely. "A…a dream…?" He whispered. His screams woke Kaito up, and he saw Miku collapsed outside. "Miku!" He ran to her body, letting Len collect himself, and knelt down next to her, holding her body close to him. "Miku, answer me!" He yelled, as he hand began to pixilate away.

Len, fully awake, and feeling slightly better, shivered, then noticed neither of his friends were there. "K-Kaito? M-Miku?" He whimpered, adjusting his body to look around. "Kaito? M-Miku?" He crawled towards them, dizzy. He saw the '01' on Miku's shoulder fade, and panicked.

"Miku!" He sobbed, crawling out the door, scared. Miku didn't reply, and the tips of her hair, hands and feet pixelated slowly.

"Miku, don't you dare die on me!" Kaito yelled, pulling Len close, crying.

Miku's eyes glowed faintly. "It's ok…" She said, her voice breaking up, crackling with static. Half her legs and arms where gone, and her hair was fading fast. Kaito scoffed, still crying.

"Miku, it's not fine. You're the best thing that ever happened to me!" He whispered lovingly, Miku smiled.

"It's okay, I promise. Trust me…" Only her shoulders and head remained now, Len sobbed uncontrollably, teeth gritted, and sweat dripping off his face.

Kaito yelled, exasperated. "How can you say it's ok? You're dying!"

"Go on my lap…and… make a mod… of me…. And press…. Prin…!" Her voice cracked, fading fast as one eye was pixelated. "Model Print!" She disappeared, and Kaito gritted his teeth, while Len swallowed, and whimpered. He saw her last pixels fade, and screamed. Kaito screeched, and looked at Len, hugging him close in the rain. Len sobbed.

"Miku, Miku come back!" He coughed, choked, then kept crying. **(AN: Come back baby, you can blame it all on me!) **

Kaito stood slowly, carrying Len inside, out the rain, figuring out what Miku said. 'Go on her laptop, and make a model of her, and press print?' He nodded, and sat Len down, then went to do the given instructions while Len watched, sniffling and coughing.

"Will it work?" Len whispered hoarsely. Kaito didn't reply, and fell to the ground sobbing as Miku re-pixelated. His hands shook as Len mentally urged Miku to hurry, and crawled over to hug him. Len started to get dizzy, and unsure of what was going on. Suddenly, Kaito screamed Miku's name, and Len also screamed, but from the pain echoing through his skull. Kaito hugged him, mumbling apologies.

Len buried his head in Kaito's shoulder, whimpering from the pain. He calmed slightly, and saw out the corner of his eye that Miku was going through programming. He smiled, and snuggled into Kaito's warm arms. "Kai…to…"

Kaito hugged Len tight. "I miss Miku so much already…"

Len's face became sad again. "She's on her way back…and…Kaito?"

"Hm?" Kaito looked at Len, slightly happier.

"C-Can you…" Len went a light pink, and gulped. "Move your right hand please…?"

Kaito's eyes widened slightly. "Sorry…" He moved his hand, and smiled as Miku, now fully fixed, put a hand on his shoulder. Len yawned and fell asleep as the bus started moving again.

Miku smiled down at Len as Kaito put him back on the couch. "Kaito, you have to promise me. If at some point I don't come back, you won't be sad and shut your doors forever." She said sincerely, brushing Len's bangs out his face. Kaito sighed and hugged her.

"Miku, it's hard not to shut them when you're the only one keeping them open." He whispered fondly. Miku blushed.

"But it's not fair to other girls."

Kaito laughed quietly. "Fine, I'll try." He smiled. Miku smiled back.

"I love you." She hugged his arm.

"I love you too." He kissed her cheek.

She turned, smiling. "I need to finish that song, wanna help?" She took his hand.

"Sure-!" He stopped suddenly, surprising Miku. "There's something getting into your computer!" Miku jumped, shocked.

"What!"

"It's like a virus!" Kaito sat down, and trying to delete the oncoming virus.

"No!" Miku screamed, disturbing Len slightly in his sleep. "My whole body format is on that!"

"Mother fucker!" Kaito cursed and the virus, Miku Zatsune **(AN: Dude, I don't know on this chick, so don't ask me.)** Pixelated outside the computer, and ran off the still moving bus, hurting her leg badly.

Miku cursed MikuZ, as she looked at her crashed laptop. "I hate her! Stupid Miku Zatsune!" She yelled darkly, as she saw said other stumble and fall over the railing. Miku crossed her arms smirked.

"Who?" Kaito asked, worried slightly to Miku's reactions and tone.

"Don't bother finding out, she's not worth the trouble." Sparks flew off Miku, as she saw MikuZ climb over the rail on the side, in pain.

Miku looked at her laptop, and sighed.

"How's your laptop?" Kaito asked quietly.

"Broke."

"And fixing it?"

"It'll be hard, but it's possible." Miku smiled and walked towards it, but then frowned. "But not now. I'm tired."

Kaito nodded. "It is ten past two in the morning." He reasoned.

She sat next to Len on the couch, and picked up her acoustic guitar, tuning it, thinking. Kaito smiled and sat next to her. Miku closed her eyes and stroked the strings gently, making a quiet soothing sound. She smiled at Kaito, who yawned and fell asleep. Smiling, she played, leaning her head against his shoulder, until she fell asleep. Len lay shivering, also sleeping.

Later, at four in the morning, Miku woke up. Looking round sleepily, she laid her guitar next to Kaito, and leaned over Len, who was coughing in his sleep. "Len?"

Len mumbled, coughed, and then rolled over. Miku sat him up. "Len, it's me."

Len's eyes cracked open a millimetre. "Pretty blue eyes." He mumbled. Miku smiled.

"You alright? Len?"

He snuggled into Miku's arms, coughed, and nodded vaguely. Miku smiled again, and kissed his forehead. "It's ok, Len."

Len whined slightly. "S, cold…"

"It's ok now." Miku soothed the younger boy's frazzled nerves, hugging him gently, warming him slightly. She reached for a blanket and wrapped it around him like a taco. She brushed his bangs gently out of his face.

"Pretty blue eyes…" Len mumbled, falling asleep. "Doesn't like me…" He coughed, in deep sleep.

Miku picked him up, laying him down in a soft fluffy chair. "It's ok." Miku whispered. She sat beside him, running her fingers gently through his hair, and lent down and kissed his cheek. Len snuggled into the chair and blanket, mumbling something incomprehensible. Miku watched him, like a mother and child. Kaito, waking up, looked round sleepily, focused on the pair, and hugged Len gently. Said boy smiled sweetly in his sleep. Miku took Kaito's hand, and leaned into his chest.

"When did he wake up?" Kaito whispered in Miku's ear, while Len mumbled something that sounded like 'fuck you'.

"About ten minutes ago." Miku answered, looking at the ever present clock on the aqua walls.

Kaito smiled. "I'm glad he's alright."

Miku nodded and stood up, walking over to her laptop to fix it. "Let's leave him to sleep."

Kaito nodded. "I had a weird dream yesterday." He laughed a little at the randomness of the statement. Miku smiled, laughing a little with him, continuing to fix her laptop.

Len whined, and opened his eyes slightly. Miku noticed, and asked him what was wrong.

"Thirsty…" Len croaked, mouth and lips dry.

Miku looked at Kaito. "Get him some water please?" Kaito nodded and brought Len a glass of water.

Len's eyes widened slightly. "When's the next concert?" He coughed.

"Three days." Miku answered, as Len took the water from Kaito. "But don't worry about that."

Len gulped it down, then retched. "When's the next…" He swallowed down bile. "Concert?"

Miku looked at Len, the way a mother would. "Don't talk, alright? Just rest."

Len nodded, lying back down. He coughed for a short while, then fell back to sleep.

"He sure is tired." Kaito mumbled, sitting down.

Miku sighed and turned. "Fixed my laptop." She said, looking at Kaito. "What do you wanna do now?"

Kaito sighed. "I don't know." He closed his eyes. "I know I have a headache."

"Tell me about it." She sat on the couch, opening her computer. "How about we finish the song?"

"Sure, I'll help." Kaito smiled, wrapping his arm around her. Miku handed him the computer, so he could read what she had so far. He read it through twice, smiled, and faced her. "I like it!"

"Thanks!" She smiled, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"You're welcome."

"Well, it does need music. Right now, I just have words"

"I can tell." He picked up a guitar, ready to play. "How about you sing it?"

"Ok!" She smiled, and sang in the tune she imagined the song to have as he played along. After a good two hours, they finished the music to the lyrics, and smiled at each other, just going through it for fun.

Len, coughed, and kicked out due to a nightmare. Miku saw him, and stopped. "I'll be right back." She bolted to him, and watched him kick for a few seconds, before trying to wake him up. "Len?"

Kaito, who had followed her, saw Len and ran in. "Len!"

Miku shook him, and sat on his legs so he wouldn't accidently hurt someone or himself. "Wake up!"

"Len wake up!" Kaito yelled, shaking him roughly.

Miku looked at Kaito, panicky. "He won't wake up!"

Kaito shrugged helplessly, and yelled at the top of his voice. "Len wake UP!"

Miku looked down at the writhing coughing form. "Can he even breathe!"

"I don't know!"

'Well,' Miku though, worried. 'If he can't breathe…!'

Len went still, as his coughing stopped.

Kaito's eyes widened. 'Don't die Len, don't die!'

"LEN!" Miku's eyes were huge with fear and worry as she shook him vigorously.

Suddenly, Len took a sharp intake of breath as he shot up, hand over his mouth, pale.

"Len?" Kaito said, shocked.

"Len?" Miku said, relieved, as she hugged him tightly.

Len's breath hitched, and his body tilted forward, hand tightening around his mouth. Miku, not understanding, pulled his hand off his mouth, her eyes burning into Len's. "Len, what's wrong?"

A few moments silence, then.

"I'm gonna be sick." Len rushed out, feeling something creep up his throat. Miku quickly took him to the bathroom, and sat him in front of the toilet. Len coughed harshly, barely being able to breathe. After about ten seconds of coughing, he vomited. But with nothing left in his stomach to throw up, he threw up some of the mucus layer. After, Miku couldn't watch anymore, and tore him away from the toilet, and pinned him against a wall.

"Just stop!" She cried. "Don't die… b-b-because you will if you keep this up!" She whimpered painfully.

Len smiled sadly. "Not gonna die, Miku. It's just the flu. It'll be gone in two days." He reassured.

"No, it won't!" Her tears hit the floor, Kaito watching sadly, but knowing it was between those two and he couldn't interfere. "It's awful! You're so sick!" She sobbed, her voice crackly.

Len sighed. "Miku, have you ever had the flu before?"

"No, I don't get sick, remember?" She said, still upset.

Len face palmed. "Right, sorry. It's like a virus on a motherboard, but the anti-virus system is better, and gets rid of the virus. It's like that. It just takes significantly longer."

"Oh," She gasped, understanding. "I'm still sorry for you." She hugged him, her head on his chest, though she was taller.

Kaito smiled, and sat back down on the couch, singing the song Miku had wrote while playing his guitar. Len coughed a bit, as Miku let go, then went back to his room to sleep.

Miku watched him, then turned to Kaito as he shut the door. "Kaito, can I ask you something?"

He nodded. "Sure."

"If he has a virus, he won't disappear forever, will he?" She asked, worried. "And will I catch it from him?"

Kaito thought for a minute, and wrapped his arm around Miku. "It's just the flu, Len won't die, nor disappear, and I don't think you can catch it."

Miku, understanding it a bit more, nodded and leaned on Kaito's chest. Kaito smiled at her lovingly, then shivered from the cold morning atmosphere. Miku thought got a blanket and pulled it over them.

"Better." She smiled, satisfied.

At eight in the morning, Len walked out of his room, looking much better.

"I fancy some coffee and popcorn…" He mumbled, making his way to the kitchen. **(AN: I always want that when I'm sick. I don't know why.) **

Miku looked at him from the couch, leaning over the half asleep Kaito. "Weird craving."

Len shrugged. "I haven't eaten properly for a week. Last time, I felt like eating a banana split, and orange juice." He took his coffee and popcorn, and sat at the marble table eating slowly. Miku sat in front of him, with some water.

"Len, how do you get sick?"

Len mumbled something about his immune system between bites of popcorn.

'Very weird craving.' Kaito thought, about to go get some ice cream, then deciding to just sleep. Miku left Len and his weird cravings, walking over to Kaito, who was already fast asleep. Yawning, she fell asleep next to him, smiling in her sleep as he wrapped his arms around her.

Len watched them, then opened his own laptop, working on his own song 'Lacrimosa'. Miku cuddled up to Kaito, who hugged her and kissed his cheek. Kaito whispered in Miku's ear. "Miku, I love you."

She smiled and blushed. "I love you too." She thought for a moment, about that they were going to announce they were going out at the next concert. "So how do you think your fans are going to react when we tell them?"

Len snickered. "Some will go suicidal. Others will imagine what you get up to." He said, putting emphasis on the last five words. Then, he coughed, and kept writing his song.

Rin shoved her head out the door to her room. "Do I smell pancakes?"

"No."

"Can you make pancakes?"

"No."

"Oh. Kay, bye."

Len rolled his eyes, and kept typing.

**RAWR CRAPPY ENDING FFFFFFFFFF-**

**To Skell: This is the story. Long isn't it. :3**

**To the people who role-played with me: I stayed up all night to do this. -_- Then next chapter is gonna be all mine, this was just to help me start off.**

**To everyone else: You're not reading this are you?**

**So, tell me what you think! I know it's probably going a bit fast at the moment, and I'm not describing enough. But tell me what you think.**

**Pages: 12**

**Words: 4,626 **

**By: Joy2theworlddannyphantom/Joy/Danny**


End file.
